Change
by twilightfan1178
Summary: A indepth look at all of the Cullen's changes, from their POV minus Bella and all the events leading up to it. Edward, Emmett and Alice's change up! Vote in my poll to decide who's next! I reply to all reviewers!
1. Edward

**All right…Read the summary (or the story) if you don't know what this is about. I started with Edward, because I know the most about him.**

**WARNING: This probably isn't great, but in gives you a more in-depth look at the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I would have made Edward belong to me instead of Bella.****Lol.**

**And please review, even if it's just to tell me I suck at writing! **

Chapter 1: Edward

EPOV (duh)

I lay weakly on the hospital bed, exhausted. I tried to lift my head to peer around the room, but it would not move. I knew I would die soon. The influenza was getting worse.

_I'll never get into the army now. _I thought sadly, and immediately stopped my train of thought, cursing my self inwardly. How could I have such trivial thoughts when my father was dead and I would soon follow? My only comfort was that my mother would most likely survive. She could at least get out of bed.

And that was what I heard her do as she woke from her nap. Mother was forever doting on me, stunting her own recovery in the process. She would smooth my sheets, call doctors (there was one she was particularly fond of, Dr. Cullen), feel my forehead and tell me to-

"You should get some sleep too, Edward." My mother said brusquely, concern in her eyes. "You're not helping yourself recover at all."

I wanted to tell her there was a good chance I would never recover, but I couldn't say that aloud. It would upset Mother terribly, and in my mind, saying the words out loud would somehow make death inevitable.

So instead, I grinned weakly. "You caring for me isn't helping your recovery much either though, is it?"

She smiled fondly back, but there was a hint of something- worry, sadness? - in her emerald eyes.

Suddenly her legs seemed to give way, and she very nearly crumpled to the floor, just catching herself on the edge of my bed. She looked up, startled, into my worried face, and her expression smoothed.

"My legs are just tired. I'm fine" Her voice was as carefully smooth as her face, and I got the feeling she was lying.

When I studied her face closer, I saw it was pale and slightly green at the same time. She was getting sicker.

"Back to your bed." I told her sternly. "You should lie down, rest your legs."

She looked at me balefully, but when I just kept looking at her, she consented.

"But," she began. "I have some things to give you first. She put her hands behind her back while I watched curiously. She had something in her hand, but what was it, and when did she put it there? She dropped whatever it was into my palm with a caution.

"Don't open it until I tell you it's okay." When I nodded, she returned to her bed and drifted to sleep. I desperately wanted to see what was in my hand, but I would wait. I followed her to sleep.

I woke in the dead of night to find my mother whispering urgently to a doctor. Dr. Cullen? Why was he here?

"You must save him. What others cannot do, you must." Mother spoke in a whisper. She then turned to me, somehow knowing I was awake. "Check your hand, Edward."

She mumbled a few more unintelligible words, then began gasping, labouring for air. I knew what was happening. My father had gasped for air just before he died.

No.

_No. _

_NO!!_

My mother couldn't die. She had been strong a mere twenty four hours ago. She would live!! She as my mother, my protector…

"Edward…" she murmured, and I did not know if she meant me, or my father, of both. I did not matter. Her breaths were slowing. Her breaths stopped. She was gone. There was only Dr. Cullen, staring at me with anxious, thoughtful eyes. I looked at my hand. Mother's engagement ring. She knew she would die. I cried, harder than I ever had in my life. I hadn't cired when my father dies, hadn't cried when I found I had influenza. But now it just tumbled out of me.

The doctor looked on sadly, and seemed to make a decision. He lifted me effortlessly, though I was nearly as tall as him, and walked in the direction of the morgue.

Did he think I was dead? Would he take me to the morgue?

No. We passed it and Dr. Cullen kept walking. The only thing past the morgue was…the exit. What was happening?

The moment we were out of people's eyesight, Dr. Cullen ran. Fast. We were flying, soaring.

Suddenly we stopped. He gently set me on the ground.

"The pain will end." Dr. Cullen informed me as I stared back in confusion. What? What was going to happen?

The doctor leaned down swiftly and grasped my hand. Then he…Wait. Did he bite me? Warmth spread through the length of my arm and then throughout my body. It got hotter. Too hot. There were flames licking the inside of me. I was burning.

"PUT OUT THE FIRE!" I screamed desperately. Why couldn't he stop it? I was dying!

But there were no flames surrounding me. The blaze was on the inside. And it wouldn't go away.

"KILL ME!!" I screamed. Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!!

**(AN: I don't really want to repeat that for three days, so let's skip ahead, shall we?)**

My eyes opened, and I saw everything in perfect clarity. I heard footsteps, heavy and clunking, and voices.

_"Oh, that's perfect for Mary."_

_Sarah, come get a croissant for a birthday treat."_

The market. But that was a mile away. Why could I hear it? I inhaled deeply. I had not been able to do that for months.

Suddenly, a dry burning invaded my throat. I wanted them. The people. They smelled so good. I leapt up and began to run, faster then I ever had before. Someone was already running ahead of me though. I sprinted up to him. I could have easily passed him, but he grabbed me.

**(AN: Italics are Carlisle's thoughts. Edward doesn't know that though.)**

"No."

_"He can't. I have to explain first."_

Dr. Cullen. Who was he to tell me what to do? I tried to get out of his grip. I wanted humans. But Dr. Cullen stood firmly in front of me.

"Explain what?" I exploded. "Let go!!"

He stared at me, his expression somewhat confused. A infinitesimal shudder went through him, like he was dismissing a unpleasant thought.

_"Too strong. I have to tell him. How will he react?"_

"React to what?" I shouted. "Just let me get them. Tell me after!!"

_"I never said that out loud, did I? No. Aro could read minds...could Edward...no. Impossible."_

Read minds? What?

My attention was diverted momentarily. His lips hadn't moved, although I distinctly heard him. But then I inhaled again, and roared. The smell...

_" We can test my theory later. I have to stop him."_

Stop me? No!! I struggled again, although not as hard as I could. I somehow knew what I wanted from the humans, and I was having an internal struggle too.My mind was on Dr. Cullen's side, but my body wanted something else.

Then he spoke four words that made me stop, freeze in place.

"You are a vampire."

**The rest is just explanations, adjustments…etc. So…did you like it? Hate it? You can tell me just by pressing that lovely purple button down there. It works magic, really!**


	2. Emmett

**WARNING: This probably isn't great, but in gives you a more in-depth look at the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I would have made Edward belong to me instead of Bella.****Lol.**

**And please review, even if it's just to tell me I suck at writing! **

**This chapter is in Emmett's POV, because my BFF wanted me to do him. So this chapter is dedicated to you, "Beautiful Sunrise"! Enjoy your fame, haha.**

Chapter 2: Emmett

EmPOV:

After a quick, muttered goodbye to my mother and sisters, I headed out to my favorite trail, the one that ended up at the creek. My mother wanted me out of the house so she, Emily and Mary could tidy our already unnaturally neat home. My father's boss and his wife were coming over for a dinner party. Mr. Pepin (even his name was stuffy) was an short, chubby, uptight old coot. And if I ever said that aloud, I would be the main course at dinner tonight.

I strode swiftly along the trail. Hiking always helped me with my anger. Nature was calming. Hiking was a frequent activity of mine, since I got angry often and easily. I was the only son and my parents and sisters were calm and peaceful, making me the black sheep of the family.

After approximately an hour of hiking, I settled down on the ridge next to the stream. The clear water bubbled along, emptying a few meters down. It went over the waterfall, and into the lake below. I was shaded by beautiful trees that cast a greenish glow from the sunlight filtered through the leaves. It was a near cloudless day, and a gentle breeze blew in my face, pushing back my cropped hair. This was my idea of a perfect moment. This was my medium, my personal form of meditation. It was so beautiful here. I had tried to get my family out here, but only Emily had agreed, once, four years ago. She loved it. But the next time I asked her, she was ten, and believed she was too old for a magical place anymore, and just gave me the same response the rest of my family did. "_You're too old for such make belief Emmett. Grow up."_ or something similar to that. Why was the rest of my family so different from me? I was the alien on earth.

I recognized the gloomy path my thought had taken, and quickly stopped thinking. I closed my eyes, and let the peace wash over me. Normally, I was a funny, silly, goofy...easily angered guy. But when I was up here it was a whole other story. The sun on my face, the rush of water two feet away, the sounds of the animals...they flowed through me, making me detached, like I was in another world.

I sat there for at least thirty minutes- when I was here, time just did not exist- but eventually, when the sun was just disappearing below the horizon, I figured I had better start home. Dinner was at seven, and would not want to be late. Mother would be stressed enough as it was. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

And froze.

Suddenly I was aware of footsteps behind me, heavy and lumbering. What was it?

A lynx? They weren't vicious...as far as I knew.

A bear? A hungry bear could be lethal, and I gulped quietly in fear.

I slowly turned around. Wild guesses would do me any good. I was careful not to step on any twigs that would alert the animal to my presence, if it hadn't already seen me. Once I was halfway around, I could just crabe my neck enough to the the shape through the leaves.

A bear.

No! It was thin too, meaning it would do anything to kill me. At least it hadn't seen or heard me yet. I forgot everything I knew about bear safety, and simply turned and fled down the steep hill before it saw me.

What a mistake! The bear noticed me the second I stepped on the red leaves on the ground, and before I made another step, it was off in hot pursuit. Before I had made it metres, it was on me. It would have been sooner, but adrenaline kept me alive that much longer. But it's long bounds and hunger surpassed adrenaline, and I was as good as dead.

If only I hadn't left my home today. If only I took another trail. If only I had left sooner.

But I _had_ gone hiking on _this_ trail and _stayed_as long as possible. What Ifs and If Onlys wouldn't do anything for me now.

The huge black creature leaped on me and attacked desperately. I heard a sickening snap- my leg. My arm was bent at an odd angle, and red liquied gushed from my stomach- blood. It took me a second to realize how much it hurt, but when I did, I screamed bloody murder and started thrashing violently. The movement made it hurt worse, but I couldn't stop. I had to get away from the bear.

The whole time I howled and jerked, the bear never stopped attacking. I was bleeding all over, and I couldn't even count broken bones. The out of my peripheral vision, I saw a girl...a woman really. She was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. Even now, through the haze of my pain, I could appreciate than **(AN: Is that a line from one of the books, or similar? I don't know.)**. Her expression was twisted in indecision and pain. I didn't even have time to wonder why. There was a sharp blow to my head, and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke on a bed. It looked like white sheets, but they were being stained red with my blood. There were four people in the room, that I could see. They all leaped up with impossible speed when they saw I was awake. A caramel haired woman, a bronze haired boy, slightly younger than me, and the beautiful golden haired girl from the...incident. They were all covering their noses, except for the last one, a young man, older than me, but only in his late twenties. He had light hair, and was leaning over me with concern etched in his every feature. They were all beautiful I supposed, but I couldn't stop staring at the girl.

But then, after a few seconds, the pain returned in a tidal wave of agony.

The light haired man murmured something to low for me too hear. I could only detect the sadness. What was going on? The exquisite girl from the attack nodded briefly and stared at me in...what was it? Fear? Longing? Sadness? I couldn't tell. The caramel haired woman nodded as well, looking at me, caring in every pore of her face. The boy nodded slowly, smiling at me apologetically.

"It will end." he said. "We're sorry."

He then led the woman out of the room. Only the young man and the lovely girl stayed.

"You should leave Rosalie." The man said quietly. Rosalie. Beautiful. It suited her perfectly. I didn't want her to leave, and was glad when she shook her head adamantly. The young man's eyes bored into mine, and then he took a deep breath, plunging his teeth into my neck.

What? Why did he do that? A warmth began in my neck, and began spreading to my chest. It was too hot. Burning. It hurt. It spread to the rest of my body, and I screamed. There was nothing me though. I was being burned from the inside.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" The scream was wrenched from my chest.

STOP!!!!!! I screamed in my head too.

The pain became to much for words, and I emitted a long scream. I almost never stopped, except to take gasping, shuddering breaths.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a long time...weeks, month or years, I did not know, the pain began to fade, and my heart beat faster, racing.

And then...it just stopped. My heart was no longer beating. Was I dead? No, everything else was still the same. I couldn't be dead! I opened my eyes, afraid of what I would find.

But when I opened my eyes and looked around, the question was...What wouldn't I find? I could see everything in perfect clarity. Every cuve of the wooden walls, every dip in the ceiling. Adn I could hear everthing too. Soft footsteps from far below, the rustle of the trees outside.

I listened in wonder fro a moment. Then came the panic. I knew I was alive...but what was I? I certainly wasn't human. I turned to the man in confusion. He would know. He did this to me.

"What..What _am _I?" I croaked out in a hoarse voice. When I opened my mouth, a violent burning assaulted my throat, sending me into a near frenzy. Only the hands of the man, the beautiful girl- though I didn't think of her much with the burning taking control- and the boy, whom I had just noticed held me down. It gave me a secret satisfaction to know all three of them had to hold me. But I continued my frenzy, not even knowing what I wanted...but I needed it.

But then the girl spoke.

"You are a...vampire now. One of us."

**GRRR! I am so MAD! I was almost done typing this, and then...my computer x'ed out, and it didn't save. And THEN...I tried to be good and update Thrusday for you guys, but then guess WHAT? When I tried to save, my three days logged in had ran out, and it deleted yet AGAIN!!! SO, I am now the Queen of Rotten Luck. AAARRRGGGHH. Ugh. I'm pissed. The tragedy! **

**So…did you like it? Hate it? You can tell me just by pressing that lovely purple button down there. It works magic, really! Do it. It will make me happy after my disasters!! Also, it's my birthday, so that can be your present! Please? And who ever guesses how old I am gets virtual cookies!**

**Just so you know, all chapters will end like that, with the person being told they are a vamp.**

**Also, go vote on my poll for which character I should do next. Thanks!**


	3. Alice

**WARNING: This probably isn't great, but in gives you a more in-depth look at the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I would have made Edward belong to me instead of Bella. ****Lol.**

**And please review, even if it's just to tell me I suck at writing! **

**This chapter is in Alice's's POV, because she totally rocks! Plus, she's the only one I felt like doing. :) Also, you people won't vote in my pole. Grr! (Watch out, angry twelve year old, haha). **

**Again, this chapter is dedicated to 'Beautiful Sunrise'. If you're reading this, we still need to figure out a time to go on MSN when you're in Cape Breton. Here's to you, ya weirdo! :)**

Chapter 3: Alice

Alice POV:

I zoned into another vision. The one I've been having the past for as long as I can remember (which is only two days). An eerie pair of red eyes, the same I saw in the shadows last night. No matter how many times they have me the shock treatment, the visions always come back. To me, it used to be a blessing...being able to see things others couldn't. Now it's just a curse...the thing that (apparently) wrecked my life. Made me forget my family, my whole life.

I should probably explain about...all this.

My name is...well, they tell me it's Mary Alice Brandon. I believe them, though I don't know why I should. They lie to me, saying I don't have visions. They hurt me, giving me the shock treatment, which usually makes me lose my memory. I remember how much it hurts though.

The workers here, at the asylum, say my family sent me here because I was claiming I had visions. I had just told the truth, and given up my life. I wish I had lied.

I heard the click of the lock. Someone was coming in. Did they see my eyes become unfocused for that split second? They seem to see everything...which is where my theory originated from: People in asylums aren't crazy...the workers make them think they are. I have a lot of free time in here, so I have over a hundred theories.

The footsteps coming in hit the floor heavily. So it's not Dr. Chance, the only nice one here. He usually sneaks me books at night, even if they're confiscated in the morning. They say that I coudl hurt myself, but I think they just want me to die from boredom...one less patient to hurt.

"Hello Mary."

Dr. Merne. The one who is in charge of my shock treatments. Joy.

"Hi, Dr. Merne." I say dully, mustering all the contempt I can into those words.

"Time for you treatment." How can he sound happy about it?

"I can't wait." I say dryly, but I sit up as he attaches the head gadget.

I can't help wondering. Will I lose my memory this time? I try to imagine what it would be like, to suddenly not remember this whole thing. And honestly? I think it would be good. I've already lost all the memories I want to hold on to, and I think waking up without remembering any of this hell..

"Are you ready, Mary?" What does he think? 'Oh yes, Dr. Merne! I just love getting shocked so badly I lose my memory!' But it's not like I had a choice, so I muttered my consent.

I tensed, tears welling up in my eyes as he reached towards the button. 3...2...1...

I screamed. My head...my head felt like it was being fried, burnt...basically like there were dozens of electric eels surrounding my cranium. After a few seconds, I couldn't even think anymore. Somehow, I felt a blackness crushing down on me, farther and farther. I fought against it-- would I remember this when I woke up?-- but it was relentless, and eventually I just let go, drifting into a vast ocean of darkness...

* * *

My eyes fluttered. I couldn't leave them open for long. They felt like lead weights.

Where was I? _Who_ was I? Wherever I was, it was dark...except for a glint of color in the corner. Wait...were those...eyes? They looked bloodred, and sinister.

"Hello?" I whispered, the words grating my dry throat.

A person emerged in to the small shaft of light from the hall, slanted into a corner of the room. He was pale, the palest skin I had ever seen-- almost white. He had croppped short brown hair and looked...wild somehow. But his most striking feature was his eyes...they glinted, cold and disturbing, down at me. Me, the girl curled into a ball in the corner.

Suddenly I heard a gasp from the doorway. It was another man, his skintone the same shade as the man standing over me. Except this newcomer's eyes were a strange shade of gold. The memory of golden eyes presented itself in my head. The man in the doorway...worked here...he was...nice...and gave me books. Yes, that seemed right.

I tore myself away from the past and focused on the situation at hand. The man who had just gasped let out an inhuman growl. The next thing I felt was a blow directly to my stomach, and suddenly, I was flying. The midnight air (how did I get outside?) whipped against my face and the rocky ground passed by at an impossible speed. I was slung over a shoulder...the person had pale hands--please tell me it was the doctor!-- and, I saw, as my eyes traveled farther up the arm, a white lab coat. The doctor! I sighed in relief.

After about five minutes-- I struggled and griped for a few seconds, but realized it was futile and went limp-- the man let me down. I glanced around quickly, but I couldn't see much in the dark. All I made out was grass aroung my head, and I flower sprouting up next to my right ear.

I sat up so quickly my head spun and demanded to know where I was. The man didn't answer me, but brought his face closer to mine, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could see the fear--terror, really-- and indecision in his eyes, yet his face and voice remained calm.

"I'm sorry." he whispered almost inaudibly. "But it's the only way."

His face came closer, much closer, like he was going to kiss me. He tilted his head, and in one quick move, bit my neck.

Wait! Bit my neck? That wasn't normal, was it? Before I had time to think about this, a heat began, deviating from the place he had bitten me. It spread through my body, first warming my body in the chilly night air, then becoming too hot, stifling. I mumbled for it too cool down, barely aware I sounded like and ididot. It got hotter and hotter...much, much too hot. It burned. My body was burning...I was being burned alive!

I started screaming, crying, yelling at the man to make it stop. I couldn't stop myself...it hurt, it hurt..so badly. My subcounscious remarked I was flying again in the man's arms.

After than, my coherent thoughts faded and I screamed and screamed, the cool air rushing by.

* * *

I woke on a patch of grass. Where was I? I felt..different, though I didn't know how I should feel in the first place. I felt strong, powerful. I could smell a cool, minty scent, and hear the leaves rustle in the wind, but the thing I noticed most was a dry burning, and ache in my throat. I opened my eyes, hoping that would give me some clue to whoever--whatever--I was.

I was in a large grassy field, weeds and trees all around, it was dark, but you could see hints of light over the horizon. I was also alone, no one next to me, which somehoe felt wrong.

Suddenly my surroundings disappeared, and I saw a new area. It was a Texan bar, as I saw from a sign above the menu, and I was on a stool. I man was approaching me. He had honey blond hair and dark, midnight black eyes. I hopped down from my perch and said, in a tinkling bell voice;

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

Then the scene morphed into a large white house. Inside, I could see people. I was dragging along the man from my first vision along behind me. I rapped loudly on the door, and a bewildered man with light blond hair opened the door.

I snapped back to the meadow. Somehow, I knew that--that face, the Texan bar, the white house-- was my future. I set off towards the sunrise. I would fulfill that destiny.

My only though was of the man with the blond hair. In a weird way, I could _feel_ who he was. I would find him, and, from the on, we would go to to white house with the family in it. We would join them.

Me. Me and Jasper.

**So…did you like it? Hate it? You can tell me just by pressing that lovely button down there. It works magic, really! Do it. And who ever guesses how old I am gets virtual cookies!**

**Also, go vote on my poll for which character I should do next. Thanks!**

**~twilightfan1178**


End file.
